La boda
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando hay una boda? Los preparativos, todo muy bonito, la ceremonia, el restaurante...aunque también la despedida de soltero, la cual acaba siendo una aventura para el novio y sus amigos - 2ª Parte
1. 1ª Parte

**"LA BODA"**

**Parte 1. "El día antes de la boda"**

Era un espléndido día soleado, concretamente era 9 de junio, viernes. Por la calle paseaban, tomados de la mano, una joven pareja.

- ¿Sabes amor? Esta noche los chicos quieren hacer una fiesta. Bueno, les prometí que no te diría nada, pero lo prefiero así... No quiero que después vayas a pensar mal.  
- No ¿cómo crees? Me parece bien que os divirtáis, pero eso sí, nada de portarse mal. Me imagino a Ishizaki con vosotros...no sé porqué pero con él nunca se sabe.  
- Ni que los digas –los dos pensaron en su amigo, y se echaron a reír con ganas.

Después de su paseo, como buen novio, dejó a su chica a la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Hasta mañana, mi amor! –decía mientras la besaba.  
- ¡Hasta mañana! Ah, y pórtate bien –le dijo ella al oído.

Él se alejó de allí, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Y es que no era para menos, el día siguiente sería el más feliz de toda su vida (aunque muchos no estaban de acuerdo con que eso diese la felicidad).

Al fin llegó a donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta: la mansión Wakabayashi.

La puerta estaba abierta así que entró sin más, aún con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

- Oye, parece que estás flotando entre nubes –escuchó el recién llegado.  
- Uy sí, de veras ¿eh? no sé como puedes estar tan despreocupado. Mañana es el día en que dejarás la soltería. Aún no me puedo imaginar que haya alguien que aún se case en estos tiempos.  
- Pero si estar casado es lo mejor –dijeron Taro y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo, también con cara soñadora.  
- ¡Callaos! –protestaron Wakabayashi e Ishizaki.  
- Oíd chicos, ya basta. Cuando se habla de bodas parece que todos rehuyen del tema –rió Shingo.  
- Ay amigo, sigo sin creer que tú seas el novio mañana –le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro Genzo.  
- Pues sí... Ay, ya sabéis lo ilusionado que estoy.  
-Sí, lo sabemos.  
- Ryo, no seas aguafiestas, ¿eh? –le dijo Ozhora.  
- Hablando de fiestas... ¿dónde están los demás?  
- Ah, Ken, Kojiro y Takeshi ya están por llegar. Jun y Nitta están en la cocina –le comentó el portero.  
- ¿Cómo es eso de que están en la cocina? –preguntó con cierto interés Aoi.  
- Sí, es que se les dio por querer preparar algo de comer y... –dijo Taro cuando se vio interrumpido por algo.  
- Ya veo, jajaja, pues con este olor a quemado me parece que mucho no vamos a comer –rió Aoi junto con los demás.

De pronto tres chicos entraron apresurados a la mansión; eran los del Toho.

- Ey, ¿qué es ese humo que sale de la casa? –preguntó preocupado Takeshi.  
- Sí, eso, estuvimos a punto de llamar a los bomberos –explicó Ken.  
- Jajaja, ya veo donde está el problema –decía Kojiro mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Aquello fue todo un espectáculo: ambos jóvenes (Jun y Nitta) vestidos con mandiles y hechos un desastre de arriba abajo, negros por el humo; y la cocina ni digamos, a Genzo casi le dio un patatús cuando vio todo patas arriba; vamos, que por allí parecía que en vez de entrar dos chicos a cocinar, lo más normal era pensar que había pasado un huracán, a parte del espeso humo que se había acumulado.

- Bueno, será mejor que recojamos y dejemos todo limpio –dijo Genzo sin molestarse; al contrario, le parecía de lo más divertido.  
- _Vaya fiestita de despedida de soltero que tendré_ –pensó el protagonista.

**· . · . · . · . · . ·**

Mientras, en casa de la novia...

Cuando la chica entró por la puerta, se empezó a escuchar murmullos de otras personas. Ella se asustó y encendió la luz. De pronto escuchó a sus amigas:

- ¡FELICIDADES!  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó contrariada.  
- ¿Pues que más? Aquí preparando la casa para una buena fiesta de despedida de soltera –le dijo divertida Akiko tomándola de la mano.  
- Ya veo, ¿pero cómo entrasteis? –seguía cuestionando no muy convencida.  
- Ah, ¿te olvidas de que me tenías de invitada? Así que mientras te ibas de paseo con tu novio, llamé a las chicas para hacer todo esto. ¿Te gusta?  
- Ay Vane, pues no sé qué decir amiga, gracias –dijo llorando la chica, abrazando a una de sus grandes amigas.  
- Hoy nada de lágrimas, jajaja eso mejor para mañana que será el día más importante para ti –hablaba con muchas ansias Aly.  
- ¿Y qué habéis preparado? –quería saber la chica.  
- Pues verás, Mariana, hemos preparado algo para comer, y pues Vane tuvo la idea de que todas nos quedásemos a dormir, así mañana te ayudamos a prepararte...y de paso hoy hacíamos una fiesta toda la noche, hablando y demás –le comentó Silvia.  
- Pues muy buena idea.  
- Chicas, aquí traemos lo que hemos preparado –decía Vanessa mientras entraba a la salita junto con Akiko y Vicky, las tres cargadas con bandejas con bocadillitos, patatillas y demás aperitivos.  
- Jajaja, ¿pero dónde pondremos toda esta comida? La mesa no es lo suficientemente grande.  
- Eso no es problema Mariana, comemos en el suelo, además será más divertido.

Mientras tanto las chicas se divertían, comían y charlaban, los chicos no lo estaban pasando demasiado bien.

- Vaya fiestita, ¿a quién se le ocurrió? –preguntó Ken ya cansado.  
- Pues la idea original fue de Ryo –contestó apresuradamente Genzo.  
- Sí, pero la casa es tuya –contestó Ishizaki.  
- Oye que no es culpa mía que la casa esté así de desordenada y sucia... todo por culpa del humo que provocaron estos dos –explicaba Genzo señalando a Nitta y a Jun.  
- Oye, yo seguí paso a paso todo lo que he aprendido con Yayoi, así que la culpa no es mía –se disculpaba Jun.  
- No estarás intentando decir que la culpa fue mía ¿verdad? –lo interrogó Nitta, "el otro cocinero".  
- Pues no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que algo salió mal –le respondió Misugi.  
- Si por lo menos hubiésemos comido antes de ponernos a limpiar todo –se quejó Ken hambriento.

Mientras Jun, Nitta, Ken, Genzo y Ryo discutían por tonterías (obvio, ninguno de ellos estaba casado y no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de trabajos; excepto Jun, pero él sabía de estas cosas, por eso le pareció raro que hubiese salido todo mal en la cocina), los demás se mantenían al margen de todo: Takeshi porque no le gustaba ponerse a discutir, y menos por parvadas como aquella. Taro y Tsubasa ya sabían como eran este tipo de disputas y mejor era no meterse. Aoi, el pobre no sabía qué hacer, dentro de unas horas sería su boda con Mariana y sus amigos ya le metían miedo con todo aquello, pero lo que nunca haría sería no casarse, estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería y no por culpa de sus compañeros se iba a amedrentar. Pues Kojiro como no tenía mucha paciencia, y le hartaban este tipo de discusiones... (y más si él no era el que discutía) no soportó más tanto jaleo y les habló:

- Ey, ya basta –pero al ver que no conseguía nada, no tuvo más remedio que gritarles. - ¡SILENCIOOOOOOO!

En ese momento todos se callaron y recordaron dónde estaban y qué hacían.

- Será mejor que os calméis, voy a preparar yo algo para comer –dijo Kojiro, que ya tenía experiencia en eso de preparar comida para tanta gente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya todos estaban saboreando una pasta riquísima. No por nada en especial esa comida, sino que no había nada más que se pudiese aprovechar…por lo visto Genzo no salía mucho a la compra.

- Oíd, yo me quedé con hambre –comentó Ozhora cuando acabaron de cenar.  
- Jaja Tsubasa, es que tú siempre tienes hambre –rió divertido Taro. - No sé como hace Sanae para darte de comer a todas horas, y a vuestra hija, ya debe tener paciencia.  
- Ey Misaki, no te burles, que por lo que tengo entendido eres igual.

¡Qué vergüenza!, pensaba Taro que no sabía en donde esconderse.

- ¿Y si llamamos a una pizzería? –preguntó Ryo.  
- Jaja, ¿no tendrás hambre tú también Izhizaki? Podría haber hecho más, pero aquí el Wakabayashi no va de compras.  
- Ey, ¿tú también burlándote de mí Kojiro? –dijo con ánimo de pelea Genzo.  
- Oíd chicos ¿qué clase de fiesta de despedida de soltero es esta? –dijo Aoi con poco entusiasmo. - Primero por poco quemáis la casa, después lo de la limpieza, ahora esto... De veras, cuando quiera celebrar algo ya sé a quien no acudir.  
- Así que quieres diversión... –sonrió pícaramente Ishizaki. - No te preocupes, que ya me ocupé de eso.  
- _Mmm...no quiero saber en lo que se ocupó_ –pensó para sí Taro.  
- ¿Y la pizza? –volvió a preguntar Ozhora.

A todos les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

- OK, más tarde llamamos, mientras vamos a esperar... –dijo Ryo.  
- ¿Esperar? –interrogó Aoi.  
- Sí, esperar la sorpresa –le explicó.  
- ¡¿Sorpresa? –exclamaron todos al unísono intrigados.

Parecía que sólo Ishizaki sabía lo que iba a pasar...y esa "sorpresa" los tenía muy preocupados, porque de su compañero se podía esperar cualquier cosa...excepto algo bueno.

**· . · . · . · . · . ·**

- Jajajaja, ¿en serio le pasó eso a Taro? –rieron las chicas con ganas.  
- Eh no es gracioso, pobrecito él –hablaba Silvia seriamente, aunque realmente tenía ganas de reírse como sus amigas.  
- Pero mira que pasarle justo eso el día después de la boda –reía Mariana. - Uh, sólo espero que no le pase a mi Aoi lo mismo.

Las chicas seguían charlando animadamente, cuando escucharon tocar el teléfono. Mariana se levantó y fue a atender.

- ¿Diga? –contestó al levantar el auricular.  
- "Mariana, ¿eres tú? Soy Sanae."  
- Oh, hola Sanae. ¿Pasó algo con Yayoi o contigo? ¿Estáis bien vosotras y la niña? –preguntó preocupada la futura novia.  
- "Ah sí, estamos bien las tres. Te llamaba para preguntarte algo. ¿Conoces a unas que se hacen llamar "Las gatitas nocturnas" o algo así?"  
- ¿Qué? Jajaja ¿las gatitas nocturnas? –rió Mariana, mientras las demás la miraron y atendieron a lo que decía su amiga.  
- "Oye Mariana, no tiene gracia. Es que me acaban de llamar unas chicas que dijeron tenían una fiesta en la mansión Wakabayashi. ¿Aoi te contó algo? Tsubasa y Jun nos dijeron que sólo harían una pequeña fiesta para Aoi pero esto nos intrigó a ambas."  
- Pues no sé, Aoi sólo me dijo que haría fiesta. Y por lo que me dices supongo que la fiesta es en casa de Genzo.  
- "Pues eso creo..."  
- Déjalo en mis manos; las chicas y yo pensaremos en algo. Chao.  
- "No, pero...Mariana, no te acabé de contar" –hablaba apresurada la joven señora Ozhora, pero no pudo acabar lo que quería decir porque su amiga ya había colgado.

**· . · . · . · . · . ·**

- Sanae ¿qué te dijo Mariana? –preguntó Yayoi intentando incorporarse en el sofá, aunque su abultado vientre no le dejaba moverse mucho.  
- Ay, no me dejó terminar de hablarle, pero yo tengo la culpa de haberle metido todo eso en la cabeza sin contarle lo más importante.  
- Bueno, esperemos que no hagan ningún escándalo... –rogaba Yayoi.

**· . · . · . · . · . ·**

Cuando Mariana les contó a las chicas lo que le había dicho Sanae, éstas no sabían qué decir. Estaban bastante molestas con sus chicos por no contarles esa parte que según ellas era la más importante y ellos lo habían obviado...

- ¿Y dices que se llaman "Las gatitas nocturnas"? –preguntó Aly, para ver si recordaba algo.  
- Pues sí que tienen un nombre horrible, qué mal gusto, como de...bueno, ya sabéis –dijo Vanessa con ganas de reírse, pero como que el tema no era precisamente para reír.  
- Ya sé –dijo repentinamente Vicky. - ¿Recordáis cuando fuimos a Alemania a acompañar a los chicos por lo del mundial? –todas asintieron. - Pues me acuerdo que un día por la noche, cuando salimos a cenar, al lado del restaurante se veía un cartel bien luminoso que decía: Gatitas Nocturnas, en alemán. Lo recordé ahora que Vane dijo "qué mal gusto".  
- Cierto, me acuerdo de eso, sí - respondió la portuguesa.  
- Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Cómo ellas estando en Alemania vendrían aquí a Japón por una simple fiesta de despedida de soltero? –seguían preguntando, esta vez fue Akiko.  
- Ishizaki –respondieron al unísono Silvia y Vicky.  
- ¿Porqué él? –preguntó Aly sin entender.  
- Simple... Es un poco…digamos pervertido. Y si mi memoria no me falla recuerdo verlo hablando con una rubia alemana a la salida del restaurante a las tantas de la madrugada. No estoy segura pero creo que era él –habló Vicky.  
- Sí, además que tanto Genzo como Taro fueron amigos de él cuando jugaban juntos. Y tanto Vicky como yo lo conocemos un poco más que vosotras –les explicó Silvia.  
- En todo caso, Sanae lo conoce mejor, ya que fueron compañeros de estudio durante tanto tiempo –dijo Akiko.  
- Me lo imagino, yo ya lo conozco bien... Sanae, la pobre debe conocerlo mejor aún. El chico no es malo, sólo que tiene esa debilidad por las chicas. No quiero saber lo que tienen preparado, pobre Tarito.  
- Mi primo de pobre no tiene nada, sino bien que no le costaría nada contarte algo de la fiesta... Y Kojiro tampoco me dijo nada... Hombres…  
- ¿Pero no vamos a hacer nada? –cuestionó Aly, a sabiendas que su pregunta iba a hacer que alguna tuviese alguna idea.  
- Yo pienso en que podríamos pasarnos por allí y caerles de sorpresa –comentó Akiko.  
- Me gusta la idea... Pero pensándolo mejor, lo haremos de otra manera... Iremos y los observaremos a ver qué hacen, pero de una manera que ellos no nos vean ni se enteren que estaremos vigilándolos.  
- Mariana, ya me das miedo –dijo Silvia.  
- Ups, perdón –dijo riendo.

Así ella se lo comentó a las chicas paso a paso, y no podían ni siquiera imaginar lo que escuchaban.

- Es muy buena idea –dijeron todas con brío.  
- Aunque yo no sé ¿eh? –dijo Aly. - Como que eso que contaste es algo... No sé como decirlo.  
- Nah Aly, simplemente es genial, jajaja –rió Vicky.  
- _Definitivamente estas dan miedo a veces_ –pensó para sí Akiko.

**· . · . · . · . · . ·**

- Ya deben estar a punto de llegar –decía ansioso Izhizaki, quien ya estaba cerca de la puerta.  
- Yo ni quiero saber lo que estará tramando –respondió Taro con miedo, situado en el centro de la sala con los demás.  
- Sí, además en mi propia casa –refunfuñó Genzo.  
- Lo peor es lo mío...estoy a punto de casarme y no quiero ver la sorpresa que éste nos tiene preparada –hablaba con pesadez el futuro novio.  
- Yo sí quiero saber qué va a pasar –reía divertido Ozhora.  
- Bah Tsubasa, tú siempre fuiste un curioso –rió Sawada.  
- Pues yo no quiero estar aquí.  
- ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer si Ryo no deja salir a nadie de aquí? –le preguntó Nitta.  
- Oye Genzo –Jun se quedó con la duda por la pregunta de Nitta - ¿cuál es el balcón más cercano?  
- ¿Piensas fugarte? –preguntaba divertido Ken.  
- Fugarme no, pero esconderme no estaría mal.  
- Eres un cagado Misugi; pero bueno, si quieres irte pues subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha está el balcón más grande, y el más alejado de aquí –le explicó Genzo.  
- Genial, pues que os vaya bien con la sorpresita porque yo me piro.  
- Yo te acompaño.  
- Nitta, eres otro cagado –rió con diversión Genzo.  
- Sí, ríete ahora... si no me quedo es porque conozco esa clase de sorpresas y ya he tenido problemas.

Los demás chicos acabaron por pensárselo y como que les entró un poco de pánico; pero ni tuvieron tiempo para pensar en nada, puesto que "la sorpresita" estaba entrando por la puerta, y eran nada más y nada menos que seis chicas hermosas, vestidas con ropa bastante sexy.

Los jóvenes jugadores las vieron entrar con un andar seductor. Sin querer tragaron saliva, y es que se les salía el miedo por cada poro de su piel.

- ¡Hola guapos! –habló una de ellas intentado hablar japonés, pero con un acento alemán.  
- Hola, hola, pasad –decía Ishizaki, al cual por poco se le caía la baba.  
- ¿Esos son tus amigos? –preguntó una de las dos pelirrojas. Ryo sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Todas, una por una, se fueron acercando a cada uno de los chicos, llevándoselo a otra parte de la salita, donde estuviesen solos.

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntaba una de las chicas pelirrojas, al morenazo.  
- Kojiro –le respondió con pocas ganas él.  
- No me digas, el famoso Kojiro Hyuga. Oye, eres más guapo al natural que por la televisión...  
- Gracias, supongo.  
- Aunque... –decía ella acercándosele más y más - cuando juegas fútbol se te ve más atractivo por el esfuerzo que haces y estos músculos que tienes...  
- No me has dicho aún cómo te llamas –dijo Kojiro para salir del paso.  
- Me llaman Vulcana –le respondió sin más.  
- Qué raro nombre.  
- No es mi nombre real, es mi nombre artístico, cariño –seguía en plan seductor.  
- _Pues vaya, esto que hace no creo que se llame arte precisamente _–pensó para sí.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Parece que nos han dejado solitos –hablaba una chica rubia.  
- Nitta tenía razón –murmuraba con algo de miedo el chico.  
- ¿Decías algo precioso? –preguntaba interesada la chica.  
- No no, sólo pensaba en voz alta. Nada importante.  
- Y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntaba mientras le daba un repasito con la mirada, de arriba abajo.  
- Ta...Ta...Taro Misaki –contestó con la voz temblándole.  
- Eres muy guapo ¿eh? Por acaso no tendrás novia ¿no?  
- Eh, pues novia no –respondió Taro.  
- Ah, mejor –decía mientras acercaba su cara a la de él despacito pero provocativamente.  
- Oiga señorita... –ahí se dio cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre.  
- Samantha, así me puedes llamar –le dijo su nombre volviendo enseguida a lo que estaba a punto de hacer antes.  
- Pues mira, Samantha, yo no tengo novia, tengo esposa –explicó para ver si así lo dejaba en paz.  
- Ah, ¿pero tu esposa es celosa?  
- _Cuando se vayan creo que mataré a alguien_ –pensó al mismo tiempo en que miraba a Izhizaki.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Uh, Genzo, Genzo, ¿ya te han dicho lo guapo que eres? –le hablaba otra de las chicas, también rubia, sentada encima de él.  
- Pues sí, mi novia –contestó de mala gana a sus provocaciones.  
- Ah, no me digas que tienes novia... Eso es un sacrilegio; los hombres como tú no deberían tener pareja. Además te aseguro que yo soy mejor que cualquiera de esas noviecitas que hayas tenido.  
- ¿Ah sí? Pues no creo, además creo que es de mala educación hablar sin decir tu nombre ¿no crees?  
- Tienes razón querido, llámame Venus –respondió al tiempo que le echaba los brazos por su cuello, ya sentada encima de sus piernas.  
- Uh, creo que debería haberme ido con Jun y con Nitta antes –comentó en voz alta, sin recordar que la otra estaba bien atenta a lo que él decía.  
- No me digas que ya te vas... No voy a permitirlo...

Así, impulsivamente lo echó sobre el sofá, y ella sobre él.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Tú eres el más joven de todos ellos, me parece o me equivoco...  
- No, no te equivocas, Aoi y yo somos los más pequeños –agregó Sawada.  
- Ah, ya recuerdo quien eres... Tú juegas en la selección de Japón junto con aquel chico –comentaba mirando a Kojiro - y os compenetráis muy bien. Sólo que no conozco a ninguno por los nombres.  
- Ah, pues yo soy Takeshi Sawada –decía con una sonrisa.  
- Yo soy Aggie –le contestó melosamente.  
- Ah, extraño nombre...  
- Es que no es mi nombre real, es mi apodo de artista.  
- Ah, no me digas, ¿eres cantante? –hablaba él sin parar. - ¿Y tus amigas también lo son?  
- Todas hacemos lo mismo.  
- ¡Qué bien! Tenéis un grupo de música, ¿y cómo se llama? –seguía con la conversación ingenuamente.  
- Nos llamamos "Las gatitas nocturnas".  
- Es un nombre poco común para un grupo de música, ¿no? –por lo menos el chico caía en algo.  
- Es que no somos precisamente cantantes.  
- ¿Ah no?... Jijijijiji –reía Takeshi sin parar.  
- ¿Te gustan las cosquillas? –decía incitándolo.  
- No, las odio... jijiji –pero no paraba de reírse. - Oye, necesito ir al baño, ¿me perdonas un momentito?  
- Claro, pero no tardes.  
- _Que no tarde dice... Ojalá haya ventanas en los baños para salir de aquí de una vez_ -pensó con miedo al tener que regresar con aquella Aggie.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Si mal no recuerdo, tú eres el capitán de la selección japonesa, Tsubasa Ozhora, ¿no? –preguntaba otra de las alemanas.  
- Sí. Parece que soy muy conocido por Alemania, jejeje –reía mientras se rascaba el cogote.  
- ¿Y cómo no? Si fuiste el mayor rival de Karl desde siempre... Aunque también eres famoso por lo guapo que eres.  
- ¿Ay sí? Eso no lo sabía.  
- ¡Claro! ¿Por acaso no tendrás club de fans oficial? –preguntó muy interesada la mujer, ¿quizas por crear ella misma uno en su país?  
- No que yo sepa. Sí lo tenía hace años, la presidenta era la que ahora es mi esposa.  
- Ah qué interesante. Aunque... –seguía hablando, ahora fijándose en el otro joven - a ti no te conozco.  
- Vaya novedad, casi nadie me conoce más que aquí en Japón.  
- Pero sois los dos muy monos –hablaba provocativamente, como lo hacían sus compañeras.  
- Disculpadme, tengo algo que hacer –se excusó Ozhora saliendo de allí apresurado.

Aoi ya tenía en mente algo: estrangular a Ishizaki (lo mismo que había pensado Taro; aunque por lo visto, en aquellas circunstancias...ya todos tenían eso en mente) y a parte a su capitán por dejarlo justo en aquellos momentos con aquella alemana. Admitía que la chica era muy guapa pero era imposible siquiera pensar en hacer nada con aquella chica. Amaba demasiado a Mariana y no fastidiaría todo aquel sueño de ambos.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

- Déjame adivinar... ¿Tú eres portero, cierto? –cuestionó bastante atenta al chico.  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes si yo no he jugado ningún partido en el mundial? Todo el protagonismo fue para ese Wakabayashi –dijo molesto.  
- Pues no hay que verte jugar para saberlo. Esos músculos tan perfectos que tienes en los brazos es lo principal para darse cuenta de ello –explicaba tocándole los brazos con descaro.  
- Oye chica, creo que no deberías... –hablaba nervioso él por culpa de las provocaciones de la pelirroja.  
- Dime, ¿no debería qué cosa? –decía sin dejar de seducirlo con su mirada, acercándosele.  
- Pues no deberías...hablar con alguien sin saber primero su nombre. _Mira que soy estúpido, que excusa más mala he escogido; pero bueno, mejor así, por lo menos he salido del paso_ –hablaba mentalmente.  
- Ah, yo soy Agne. Encantada de estar estos momentos contigo, porterito –le guiñó el ojo.  
- Me gusta mi nombre, gracias...Ken, y nada de llamarme porterito –le contestó empezando a irritarse.  
- Uy, qué carácter te cargas, no te sienta nada bien con tu rostro tan bello.  
- _Está claro que jamás voy a ninguna otra despedida, y mucho menos alguna que se celebre en casa de algún compañero o amigo_ –pensó perdiendo ya la poca calma que le quedaba.

Al final, todos los chicos estaban igual: pensando en que si sus chicas los viesen así, como mínimo los degollarían; sabían lo celosas que llegaban a ponerse sin motivo, y esto estaba claro que sí era un buen motivo para mandarlos a tomar por el saco.

- Takeshi, te juro que hoy mato a Ryo. Jamás participaré en sus "sorpresitas" –se desesperaba Ozhora. - ¿Tú sabes cómo se pondrá Sanae cuando lo sepa? Me mata...  
- ¿Y crees que para mí será más fácil? Akiko me hará lo mismo. No sabes, ahí donde la ves tan dulce y tierna...pues bueno, sí lo es, pero como sepa que le he sido infiel hasta con el pensamiento, ya sabes lo que pasaría.  
- Pero es que ni siquiera estábamos enterados de esto; y no hemos hecho nada malo y todos, supongo, ya nos queremos ir de aquí.  
- Sí, te entiendo; pero conociendo a las chicas, lo normal es que no nos crean nada.  
- Pero no hace falta que les contemos nada –dijo Tsubasa.  
- No sé ¿eh? No me parece bien ocultarle esto a mi novia. Pero creo que tienes razón, al fin y al cabo estas seis ya se van hoy –suspiró aliviado el jovencito del Toho.

Los dos salieron del baño con dirección a cualquier lado excepto cerca de esas tipas. Tsubasa se acercó al que había montado todo aquello.

- Oye Tsubasa –le habló Ryo, sin dar tiempo a su capitán para ni siquiera abrir la boca - ¿qué tenéis todos vosotros que no tenga yo?  
- ¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Por esas de ahí? –cuestionó mirándolas a todas. - Por mí quédatelas, no me interesa...

Ryo iba a responderle, ya que lo había visto enojado, y lo más seguro es que fuese a pedirle perdón, cuando se vio interrumpido por el timbre. Él abrió. Ni Tsubasa, ni él ni ninguno de los chicos esperaban semejante visita a esas altas horas de la noche.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**…NOTAS DE AUTORA…**

_Este fic hace ya 4 años que está escrito (y publicado) pero lo he querido rehacer para subirlo a mi grupo y aquí en ff. Está dividido en 2 partes más el epílogo (el cual nunca lo he llegado a escribir)._

_La idea original era escribir sólo el día de la boda (lo que será el próximo capítulo), pero me gustó la idea esta de la fiesta de despedida…jajaja no sabía que me había salido tan loco._

_Y ahora los créditos:_  
_- Los personajes de CT pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi._  
_- Silvia es un personaje creado por mi comadre Silvita Misaki._  
_- Aly es un personaje creado por mi amiga Aly Vieri (Katia)._  
_- Akiko es un personaje creado por mí._  
_- Vicky es un personaje de mi hermanita Esther._  
_- Mariana es un personaje creado por PatySanae._  
_- Vanessa es mi personaje._  
_- Y con respecto a los nombres de las chicas alemanas, no se me ocurrió nada mejor._

_Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bienvenido ^^_

_En los próximos días el día de la boda =)_


	2. 2ª Parte

**"LA BODA"**

**Parte 2. "El gran día"**

- ¿Estás muy nerviosa Mariana? –le preguntó Akiko cuando ella y las demás chicas la arreglaban.

- No mucho –contestó la aludida.  
- Jaja, no te creo amiga. Yo que ya me he casado puedo asegurarte que temblaba como un flan hasta el momento que en salimos de la iglesia –le dijo Silvia recordando lo maravilloso que había sido su boda con Taro.  
- Sí, no me lo recuerdes…no quiero acabar desmayándome del nerviosismo y la presión del momento.  
- Bueno, está bien, no digo más –prometió la señora de Misaki.

El timbre se escuchó en la casa, y una de las chicas fue a abrir la puerta: eran Yayoi y Sanae, junto con su hija Nataly.

- Qué guapas estáis chicas, y qué bonita está tu niña Sanae –comentó Vanessa.  
- Gracias Vane –pronunciaron al unísono la mamá y la futura mamá.  
- ¿Pero qué pasa que todas estáis aún por vestiros? Ya sólo falta una hora para la ceremonia.  
- Lo sabemos Yayoi, pero estuvimos ayudando a preparar a la novia y nos olvidamos por completo de nosotras –le explicó Aly.  
- Sí, les dije que podía hacerlo sola pero quisieron hacerlo ellas igualmente.  
- Bueno, pues ya que Yayoi y yo estamos aquí, acabaremos de arreglar a la flamante novia. Naty, necesito que estés calmadita ¿sí?, y que te portes bien –le hablaba cariñosamente Sanae a su hija.  
- Claro mami. ¿Puedo irme con ellas? –preguntó señalando a las demás.  
- Por supuesto, pero sentadita y sin hacer jaleo.

Mientras Silvia, Vanessa, Aly, Akiko y Vicky se vestían y demás, comentaban cómo les estaría yendo a sus chicos en esos momentos. Todas llegaron a la misma conclusión: que no eran capaces de arreglarse solos.

Como las chicas habían afirmado, los muchachos no iban muy bien en su tarea de arreglarse…todos estaban con las prisas de última hora, y un poco estresados.

- ¡AAAAAH! –se escuchó un grito en una de las habitaciones, todos entraron corriendo a medio vestirse.  
- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué gritas así? –cuestionó el dueño de la casa.  
- ¿Qué crees que me pasa? Simple: falta media hora para llegar a la iglesia y no me sé hacer el nudo de la corbata, y sin ella no puedo salir. ¿¡No entendéis! –exclamaba el novio ya histérico por culpa de los nervios.  
- ¿Pero quieres relajarte por favor? –le zarandeaba Tsubasa para que entrase en razón y se calmase. - Más o menos me defiendo con el lazo de la corbata, en eso puedo ayudarte.  
- Jeje, creo que en eso nos podrías ayudar a todos –reía Ishizaki mirando su corbata y las de sus amigos.  
- Eso os pasa por haberos acostado tan tarde –les reclamó Nitta. - Ahora ateneos a las consecuencias.  
- ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que nos hemos acostado tarde? –cuestionó Ken.  
- ¿Y qué más se puede pensar después de esta nochecita? –esta vez fue Jun el que contestó.  
- Oye, que estemos medio adormilados y cansados no quiere decir nada –explicó Taro.  
- Ya metiste la pata –refunfuñó Genzo por lo bajo, quien estaba al lado de Misaki.  
- ¿No ves como tenemos razón? –sonrió Nitta.  
- Eso no es cierto, si estamos así es porque no pudimos pegar ojo en toda la noche –intentó explicar Sawada.  
- Eso… además Genzo y Taro parece que fueron los que más movida tuvieron anoche –puntualizó Ishizaki.  
- ¿¡QUEEEEEE! –exclamaron los aludidos.  
- Oye, oye, que yo no he hecho nada, yo no tengo culpa de que esa loca de Venus se me haya tirado encima –se desesperó Genzo.  
- Sí, y yo tampoco hice nada… ¿Qué pensáis que pasó?, con el miedo que le tenía yo a esa tipa.  
- Bueno, bueno, está bien, calmaos de una vez –quiso poner orden Takeshi.  
- ¡AAAAAAH, no puede ser! ¿Aún no has acabado con el nudo Tsubasa? –seguía desesperado Aoi. - Sólo falta 15 minutos para llegar, y la iglesia está algo lejos.  
- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no paráis de discutir? Así no hay quien se concentre.  
- ¿Pero qué hacéis? ¿Y esos gritos? –hablaba Kojiro mientras entraba en la habitación. - Pero… ¿aún no estáis listos? Falta poco para estar allá puntuales.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Hyuga en el momento que entró en la estancia. No se lo podían creer: ya estaba vestido y arreglado, y lo más importante: tenía el lazo de la corbata hecha.

- Oye Koji, ¿no me ayudarías con el lazo de mi corbata? –le preguntó Ishizaki, que estaba cerca de la puerta.  
- Llámame de nuevo así y verás, además… ¿por qué debería ayudarte después de lo que has organizado anoche?  
- No sólo a él, sino a todos, es que no nos sale. Tsubasa era él único que podía hacerlos, pero se desconcentró por culpa de todos estos –le explicó Ken.  
- OK, pero sólo porque no me gusta llegar tarde a ningún lado. _Vaya, qué inútiles son._

Así, Kojiro ayudó a cada uno de sus compañeros, y por fin pudieron salir de la mansión Wakabayashi, a sólo 5 minutos de que empezase la ceremonia.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

- ¡Queeeee! ¿Aoi aún no ha llegado? –repetía Mariana incrédula por lo que le acababa de comentar su amiga.  
- Así es, pero no te preocupes que ya deben estar a punto de llegar –la tranquilizaba Sanae.

Los ánimos de las chicas se iban calmando, y por fin veían llegar al novio y sus compañeros, después de 20 minutos de retraso.

Dentro de la iglesia, los invitados esperaban impacientes, entre ellos estaban los amigos de ambos, y por supuesto el novio, junto al padrino: Tsubasa, quien esperaba con una asombrosa calma.

Ahí la vio entrar. Su Mariana estaba preciosa. Se veía que las chicas habían hecho un trabajo estupendo y la habían dejado hermosa, como una princesa de cuento. _Si los hombres tuviésemos la mitad de habilidad que tienen las mujeres para estas cosas, no nos habría ocurrido nada esta mañana_ –pensaba para sí el apuesto novio.

Cuando la chica llegó junto a él, ambos se cogieron de las manos y se sonrieron; después se giraron hacia el cura quien iba a celebrar su boda.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

La ceremonia estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, solamente faltaba lo esencial de la boda: el "sí quiero".

- Aoi ¿aceptas a Mariana como tu legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe? –era la pregunta de rigor del cura.  
- Sí, acepto –contestó mirando a su chica.  
- Mariana ¿aceptas a Aoi como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe? –volvió a preguntar, ahora a la novia.  
- Sí, acepto –sonrió por lo que llegaría después.

- Uy, qué románticos se ven. Ahora viene cuando el cura dice si alguien está en contra ¿no?  
- Pues sí Ryo –murmuraba Genzo con él.  
- Ey chicos, parad de cuchichear –les pedía Vicky.  
- Pero una boda no sería lo mismo sin alguna gracia –reía divertido Ishizaki.  
- ¿Quieres gracia? Pues toma gracia.

En ese momento que el cura pronunciaba: - "Si alguien está en contra de este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre", justo se escuchó un grito ensordecedor en toda la iglesia. La gente se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese ruido: había sido Ryo quien segundos antes había recibido un pisotón de la novia de Genzo.

- Eso te está bien empleado por querer meterte en donde no deberías –se rió Wakabayashi.  
- Cof, cof, ¿podemos continuar? –exclamaba el cura con una mirada aprehensiva hacia el chico-mono (Ishizaki).  
- Sí, perdone la interrupción, puede seguir –se disculpaba Vicky.  
- Por el poder que me concede la Iglesia, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

No sólo fue un momento especial para los novios sino también para sus amigos. Los que ya estaban casados, volvieron a recordar aquel día tan especial que había sido para ambos; y los que aún seguían solteros, deseaban que el día de su boda fuese inolvidable.

A la salida de la iglesia, los invitados ya los esperaban para recibirlos como marido y mujer. Habían estado dudando en si utilizar el típico arroz o pétalos de rosas. Los que ya habían pasado por eso sabían que los granos de arroz eran bastante molestos y se colaban por todas partes.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Al salir, fueron a hacer las típicas fotos con los familiares, amigos y demás invitados. No hubo mayor complicación a excepción de "algunos" que hacían el tonto en la foto. Tanto así que quedaron de recordatorio.

Por fin llegó la hora de comer. Algunos ya "desfallecían" por la falta de alimento, pero era totalmente comprensible… Las agujas del reloj estaban por marcar las 4:00 p.m.; y eso era bastante tarde teniendo en cuenta que normalmente comían sobre las 2:00 p.m.

Aunque sea difícil de comprender (aún más después de lo que ya les había pasado la noche anterior y el día mismo) no había ocurrido nada, todo fue a pedir de boca, todo calmadito y sin que ninguno de ellos interrumpiese aquella perfecta velada entre los novios y los invitados. Pero aquello no duró mucho tiempo. Además ¿cuántas horas más podría durar aquel lugar sin mucho ruido con casi toda la plantilla de la selección y más cuando entre ellos había algunos piques?

Pues el alboroto llegó en el momento en que Mariana iba a lanzar el ramo de novia, para ver quién sería la próxima en casarse.

Pues allí estaba Mariana esperando a que las chicas se colocasen en su lugar. En las mesas donde se sentaban los chicos de la selección japonesa y sus respectivas parejas, Silvia se acercaba a las demás chicas, pero en ese momento su marido le habló extrañado:

- Oye Silvia ¿a dónde vas?  
- Con las chicas, para coger el ramo –rió divertida.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Oye Silvia, cariño, tú ya estás casada…

Ella se acercó a él y lo hizo callarse cuando se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

- Sí, casada con el hombre más maravilloso y guapo del mundo.  
- ¿Entonces para qué quieres ponerte ahí en medio? –le preguntó intrigado.  
- Para ver si tendría la suerte de volver a casarme –y dicho aquello se fue al centro de la pista.  
- Ay primo, deja que vaya, ya conoces a Silvia, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza lo hace y punto –le habló Vanessa.  
- Sí, pero…  
- Ay Taro, no pongas peros a las cosas tan sencillas. Además eso fue lo que te gustó de ella desde que la conociste –le guiñó el ojo, y él se sonrojó dando por hecho que su prima tenía toda la razón.  
- Oye –volvió a hablar dándose cuenta de algo - ¿y tú porqué no vas con las demás a por el ramo? ¿o es que no te interesa casarte?

En ese momento la chica no sabía qué decir, sabía que su primo era muy protector con ella; y es que ambos se querían como los hermanos que nunca habían tenido, y si su primo llegaba a enterarse de la verdad… ¡la que se armaría!

- Pues yo no entiendo cómo puede haber gente que se quiera casar de nuevo –comentó Tsubasa sin tener la más mínima idea que su intervención le había venido genial a Vanessa para no contestarle a su primo.  
- ¿Tú no lo harías? A mí me parece una idea muy romántica –le contestó Sanae.  
- ¡Qué bah! Yo no lo volvería a hacer –en eso vio la cara de su mujercita no muy contenta y se apresuró a decir. - No lo haría de nuevo porque nuestra boda ya fue algo hermoso, un día inigualable, rodeados de nuestros seres más queridos y quizás si lo repitiésemos no saldría ni la mitad de bien que ese día. ¿No piensas igual?

Ella no le contestó, pero con su sonrisa el joven Ozhora supo de inmediato que a Sanae le había emocionado su explicación.

- Mmm, yo pienso que deberías unirte también a ellas Sanae, –dijo Genzo - aunque sea para hacer bulto.  
- ¿Cómo? –se acercó al portero de manera amenazante.  
- No lo tomes a mal, es sólo que cuantas más estéis, menos posibilidades tiene Vicky de cogerlo.  
- Ay Genzo, Genzo, mi amigo Genzo. Algún día tendrás que aceptar la idea del casamiento; aunque teniendo una novia como Vicky, pues la verdad es que no estaría nada mal estar soltero de por vida –le decía Ishizaki "compadeciéndose" del pobre portero.  
- No lo digo por eso. Yo amo a mi novia pero nunca me han gustado las ataduras. Siempre he hecho lo que he querido y nunca tuve a nadie a mi alrededor que me dijera cómo hacer una u otra cosa.  
- Jajaja qué cara tienes de decirle eso a Genzo, Ryo, ya te quería ver yo si te ponías así si Yukari estuviese –se rió de él Nitta.  
- Oye Shun, tú sí que tienes suerte de no tener a ninguna chica molestándote todo el día –le respondió el aludido.  
- Será.  
- Chicos, pero qué malos sois ¿eh? ¿Qué malo debe de tener eso del matrimonio que todos habláis mal de él? –preguntó Sawada confundido.  
- Je, si según tú estar casado no tiene nada de malo, ¿porqué aún sigues soltero? –le espetó Genzo.  
- Porque aún no se dio el momento. Pero si es Akiko la que coge el ramo, no me importaría casarme lo más pronto posible –se ruborizó el jovencito mirando a su tierna novia.  
- Je, es que no tienes de otra, pequeñín –volvió el portero a lo mismo.  
- Que cansado se me está haciendo esta conversación. ¿Es que no hay otra cosa mejor de la que hablar? –cuestionó Ken; exactamente se le veía la cara de aburrido, pero era comprensible…  
- Je, estás muy callado Ken, dinos tú ¿te casarías con Aly si ella fuese la afortunada?  
- ¿No dijo antes Genzo que no tendríamos de otra? Está claro que sí me tendría que casar.  
- Cierto, pero aún no dijiste qué es lo que verdaderamente piensas de ello –seguía interrogando Ishizaki.  
- Pero mira que sois pesados, entre tú y el Wakabayashi aburriríais hasta a un muerto. Pero como veo que no me dejaréis en paz hasta que os lo diga, está bien… Pues el matrimonio por ahora ni me va ni me viene pero sí pensé en casarme con Aly en un largo plazo de tiempo, pero si es antes no estaría mal tampoco. Yo no soy de los que maldigo el casamiento.

De un lado estaba Taro, observando como se "peleaban" sus compañeros, también se fijó en Yayoi y Jun que estaban un poco separados de los demás, y veía como el chico mimaba a su mujer… Cada día que pasaba, aquellos dos se amaban cada vez más; pensaba para sí el jugador. Pero lo que más le chocó fue ver a Vanessa hablando con normalidad con su novio Kojiro, se suponía que aquello no tenía nada de malo pero Misaki se empecinaba en que sí lo tenía. Le parecía muy raro que queriéndose como él sabía que ambos se querían, estuviesen tan poco interesados en saber quien sería el próximo en casarse, o mejor dicho, le parecía raro que ella le diese tan poca importancia, a no ser que…

- Vane ¿y tú porqué no vas con las chicas a por el ramo? –le volvió a preguntar Misaki minutos después de que se lo había preguntado.

La chica pensó que su primo se había olvidado de aquel pequeño detallito sin importancia.

Kojiro observó que su chica no sabía qué contestar, así que fue él el que se atrevió a decir algo.

- ¿Las chicas del ramo no eran las solteras? –inquirió Kojiro con su típica voz burlona.  
- Hmmm, no estarás intentando decir que tú y mi prima…  
- Sí, estamos casados desde hace poco tiempo –agregó el moreno.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, excepto Takeshi y Ken quienes habían ido a la boda civil como testigos, con sus respectivas parejas: Akiko y Aly. Nadie sabía que ambos estaban ya casados. Wow, de las cosas que se enteraba uno…

- No te enfades conmigo, primito –puso ella ojitos de corderito, eso siempre la ayudaba.  
- No me enfado, es sólo que me hubiese gustado ser testigo de la boda –dijo resignado.  
- Nah, pero pronto nos casaremos por la iglesia y decidimos que tú serías nuestro padrino.

Eso le gustó más a Misaki. Además ¿por qué se metía en la relación de su prima? Ella ya era mayor de edad y él no odiaba a Hyuga ni nada por el estilo. Solamente eran celos de un hermano mayor. Y era comprensible, todos alguna vez se comportan así.

- Ey chicos, van a lanzar el ramo –dijo Jun desde una de las mesas, en la cual se encontraba.  
- _Esto estará muy divertido _–sonrió Nitta desde sus adentros.

Exacto, por fin las chicas y la novia estaban en posición después de varios minutos pensando en si deberían dejar a Silvia o no. Al final, como había dicho Vanessa anteriormente a Taro, acabó haciéndose con ella en medio también. La verdad es que era entretenido ver toda aquella escena con las chicas.

Aquel fue el instante en que Mariana lanzó el ramo, pero hizo un efecto de lo más extraño. Lo había lanzado tan alto, que acabó estrellándose contra el travesaño del techo. Así que el ramo terminó cayendo justo cerca de ella. Las chicas que querían cogerlo, esperaban que llegase cerca de ellas, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de donde estaba el ramo, fueron corriendo y por fin alguien lo sujetó.

- Ay no, no puede ser –se desesperaba el novio de la chica que había conseguido el ramo.  
- Uy uy Genzo, y tú que no querías casarte, serás el próximo en hacerlo –le dijo Ryo con cara de entierro.

Todos se rieron de la cara de parvo que había puesto el portero japonés. Estaba más desanimado el pobre…

En eso llegó Vicky feliz con lo que había logrado. Le dio penita ver a su chico tan cabizbajo, así que sin decir nada se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿A qué vino eso? –preguntó contrariado el joven.  
- Yo sé lo que piensas sobre el matrimonio, y creo que no he sido lo suficientemente cariñosa contigo, lo admito; pero bueno, tampoco quiero amarrarte a algo que tú no deseas.

Él no dijo nada, sí, ella tenía razón en todo aquello… ¿pero qué demonios? Si había que casarse, se casaría y listo… Ella había estado sentada sobre las piernas de Genzo y eso hizo que el abrazo que él le dio lo sintieran mucho más enternecedor.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados mirando la sexy escena que estaban protagonizando los recién casados… Era el momento de que Aoi le quitase la liga a su chica y bueno…dársela a otra parejita para que el chico se la pusiese a su novia. Así que sin demora, Aoi junto a Mariana se acercaron a Kojiro y a Vanessa, y ella les dijo:

- Esto es como un obsequio para vuestra próxima boda, la cual esperamos que sea algo tan hermoso como os lo merecéis.  
- Gracias –contestaron ambos al unísono.

Mientras Vanessa estaba sentada, Kojiro se arrodilló en frente de ella y le colocó la liguilla en su pierna derecha, después de haberle levantado el vestido hasta la rodilla. Al chico se le veía algo sonrojado por lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, y ella se encontraba algo nerviosa pero contenta de que en poco tiempo sería ella la que se casase por la iglesia.

La fiesta estaba bastante animada. Los chicos y las chicas bailaban juntos, cambiando de pareja… Se lo pasaban genial. En un momento determinado, mientras las chicas estaban reunidas en una sola mesa hablando de su tema preferido: los chicos, éstos se juntaron también porque Aoi tenía algo interesante que decirles.

- Tú dirás –habló Ozhora.  
- Eh, bueno… me preguntaba si quisierais jugar al fútbol.  
- Eso ni se pregunta Aoi, ya sabes que sí –contestó con mucho agrado Hyuga.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Si es que a fin de cuentas eran hombres y… ¡futbolistas profesionales! No podían resistirse a un balón.

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿dónde jugaremos? –inquirió Sawada cuando cayó en cuenta que estaban demasiado emocionados con el asunto que ni siquiera se pusieron a pensar en ese "pequeñito" detalle.  
- ¿Dónde más? Aquí –dijo como si nada Shingo.  
- Jaja, ¿nos estás queriendo decir que jugaremos dentro del restaurante? –estalló en risas Ishizaki.  
- No dije eso, yo dije: aquí; quiere decir aquí fuera.  
- Ay Shingo, Shingo –pasaba Genzo su brazo por los hombros del muchacho –no hay tanta luz para que ilumine el lugar donde jugaremos.  
- Ajá y yo no veo campo de fútbol alguno por aquí –comentó Ken.  
- Ah, eso no es problema.

Aoi se fue sin decir nada más, y cuando regresó a los dos minutos, la parte de atrás del restaurante (en donde ellos se encontraban) se iluminó de pronto, y delante de sus narices vieron un campo de fútbol con césped y todo. No era como un campo en donde normalmente jugaban pero estaba muy bien.

- Wow, ¿cómo es que hay un campo de fútbol aquí? –se sorprendió Misugi.  
- Jajaja, no me digas Aoi, que has sido tú el que escogió el restaurante –rió divertido Misaki.  
- Por supuesto que sí –le contestó el aludido. - Je, por si nos acabábamos aburriendo; o como es el caso, en el momento en que las chicas se reuniesen para contarse sus cosas.  
- Mmmm, ¿y no habrá árbitro? –observó Sawada.  
- No, lo haremos como si fuese un entrenamiento –contestó Aoi. - Ah, Genzo, Ken, ya que vosotros sois los porteros, venid por aquí y sacad cada uno alternativamente un papelito.  
- Jaja lo tienes todo preparado.  
- Por supuesto, ¿o lo dudabais? Empieza sacando tú Ken…

Así estuvieron alternando Ken y Genzo cogiendo papelitos hasta que éstos acabaron. Al fin hicieron los equipos. Con Ken jugarían: Shun, Takeshi, Tsubasa y Aoi. Y con Genzo, los demás: Taro, Ryo, Jun y Kojiro.

- Hay algo que no me cuadra –dio a entender Takeshi.  
- Sí, los guantes de Genzo y Ken –contestó Tsubasa.  
- Eso, jugamos sin ellos y listo. ¿Te atreves Wakabayashi? –le retó Ken.  
- Por supuesto, a mí no me da miedo nada Wakashimazu –le respondió dándole la mano.  
- Pero chicos… –volvió a hablar Sawada - ¿no os dais cuenta de algo?  
- Jaja, pues ahora no caemos en ello… –rió Tsubasa rascándose el cogote.  
- _Como siempre…qué atontado_ –pensaba Kojiro para sí.  
- Pues… ¿cómo vais a pretender que juguemos así vestidos? –por fin habló Sawada.  
- ¿Cómo así? –intervino Aoi.  
- Para mí que este estuvo demasiado tiempo con Tsubasa –murmuró por lo bajo Ken.  
- ¿Qué dirían las chicas si acabamos con la ropa llena de tierra? –por fin acabó Sawada de decirlo.  
- Pues la mía nada porque yo soy quien hace los recados fuera de casa, o a veces vamos los dos… No creo que Vanessa me diga nada.  
- Sí, Yayoi tampoco me echará bronca. Sabe que le doy todos los mimitos y hago cualquier cosa por ella.

Los demás chicos asintieron dando a entender que las chicas no se pondrían histéricas ni nada por el estilo.

- Ah bueno, si es así no pasa nada –rió Takeshi.  
- ¡VAMOS A JUGAAAAAAAAAAR! –gritaron eufóricos los muchachos.

Los que aún llevaban puesta la chaqueta, la dejaron junto a la puerta por donde habían salido. Y comenzaron a jugar…

. . . . . . . . . . .

Mientras, dentro del restaurante, las chicas seguían charlando. En eso, Yayoi enseñó una foto de una parejita que todas conocían muy bien.

- ¿Y qué dice la postal? –curioseaba Vanessa.  
- Dice: _"Hola Jun, Yayoi. Espero que todo os vaya bien por ahí, nosotros lo estamos pasando de maravilla, pero nuestro viaje de luna de miel se está terminando. Esta postal te llegará cuando estemos por llegar a Japón. Nos hubiera gustado mucho estar en la boda de Aoi, pero no pudo ser. Dales saludos a las chicas y a los chicos, de mi parte y mi esposa. Besos, Hikaru Matsuyama."_  
- Así que la parejita Matsuyama está por llegar –habló Vicky. - Me gustaría tanto tener un viaje como el de ellos con mi Genzo… ¡Qué exótico!  
- Pues por lo que ponía Hikaru en la postal, parece que llegarán hoy o quizás ya hayan llegado –dijo Sanae.  
- Pues la verdad, no lo sé, me gustaría que viniesen hasta aquí, pero…lo más seguro es que se pasen por casa para descansar del largo viaje.  
- Sí, es una pena. Seguro que a Aoi le gustaría que Matsuyama estuviese aquí –dijo Mariana.

Regresando con los chicos…

- ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –gritaban los chicos que jugaban en el equipo de Ken (Nitta, Takeshi, Tsubasa y Aoi).

Había sido gol de Tsubasa (cuando no ¬¬) de un magnífico pase de Sawada.

- Uy, este Takeshi, aprendió muy bien –comentaba Hyuga con Misugi.  
- Jaja, cierto, qué limpiamente te quitó el balón cuando ibas a tirar a portería. Paciencia, –le golpeó suavemente en su espalda - eso quiere decir que le has enseñado muy bien durante vuestros años en el Toho.

El moreno suspiró resignado y nostálgico por todos aquellos años que jugaron juntos tanto en el Meiwa como en el Toho.

Genzo iba a recoger el balón, cuando alguien se le cruzó delante arrebatándoselo.

- Aquí falta alguien que haga de árbitro –habló el recién llegado.

Todos lo miraron con el asombro reflejado en su rostro.

- Hikaru, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de luna de miel? –preguntó el portero.  
- Sí, pero ya se acabó la diversión. ¿Y qué tal la boda?  
- Fue el día más feliz de mi vida –le respondió Aoi.  
- Me alegro… ¿Y las chicas?  
- Adentro, supongo que cuchicheando –fue la vez de Hyuga hablar.  
- ¿Y tu mujer? –preguntó Ishizaki. - No me digas que nada más pasaste la luna de miel y la dejaste allá.  
- Je, por lo que veo, este sigue rehuyendo del matrimonio –rió con ganas Matsuyama. - Debe estar adentro con las chicas…y una amiga.  
- Uy, una amiga –le dio un codazo Ishizaki a Nitta.  
- Qué plasta eres Ryo.  
- Je, ahora que caigo… ¿quién es el siguiente afortunado en pasar por el altar?  
- Si te refieres a quien fue la del ramo…fue Vicky. Y pues no es Genzo el único que se casará; Vanessa y yo también lo haremos, esta vez por el altar.  
- ¿Qué ya estáis casados? –vio a Hyuga asentir con la cabeza. - Vaya, de lo que uno se pierde en un mes fuera de Japón.

Los chicos seguían conversando sobre sus chicas, los próximos matrimonios, y el viaje de luna de miel de Hikaru.

. . . . . . . . . .

- ¡Hola! –saludaba alguien entrando al gran restaurante. Era una chica, y estaba acompañada.  
- Ey, por fin vemos a la señora Matsuyama después de la luna de miel –habló alegremente Akiko.  
- Ajá, amiga… Estás guapísima y muy morena, por lo visto el sol del paraíso y el estar con tu marido te sentó muy bien –dijo Vanessa abrazándola.  
- Ay, pues no estás muy equivocada. Me alegro volver a veros chicas. Mirad, os quiero presentar a alguien –en eso se giró hacia su acompañante y la presentó. - Ella se llama Álex, la conocí en el hotel donde estábamos alojados, y pues me dijo que vivía en Japón y le invité a venirse con nosotros.  
- Ah qué buena idea. Yo me llamo Mariana, encantada.

Y así, una por una se presentaron.

A los pocos minutos Aly preguntó por los chicos.

- Ah, pues deben estar en la parte de atrás del restaurante; allí se quedó Hikaru –contestó Yoshiko.  
- Amm, pues vamos a ver qué hacen –curioseó Sanae.  
- Sí y de paso te los presentamos –le dijo Vanessa a Álex.  
- Sí, alguno que otro está como una cabra…pero son todos buenos chicos –dijo también Silvia.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, vieron a sus muchachos jugando al fútbol…

- Hombres. Nunca se olvidan de la dichosa pelotita –había dicho Vicky con pesadez. - Y aún por encima jugando con los trajes –decía enfadada.  
- Bah, yo no me preocupo. Kojiro me ayuda con los recados y las cosas de la casa, lo más seguro es que vaya él a la tintorería a llevarlo –Vanessa dijo orgullosa.  
- Sí, yo con mi embarazo no puedo hacer muchos esfuerzos. Así que Jun hace todo lo que le pido.  
- Qué suerte chicas, yo si quiero algo se lo tengo que pedir a Tsubasa, porque todo se le olvida.  
- Je, menos mal que mi Tarito es responsable. Y pobre de él que no lo fuese –todas miraron a Silvia con miedo. - Ey, es broma… lo amo demasiado como para eso.  
- Ya ves Yoshiko, si una no le pone las pilas a su chico… –comentó Sanae a la recién llegada.  
- Ya veo.

. . . . . . . . . .

- Allí están las chicas…  
- ¿Creéis que se hayan molestado que hayamos jugado así vestidos? –preguntó Sawada viendo a las chicas con sus chaquetas del traje en la mano.  
- Bah, no creo, nuestras chicas son muy comprensivas –contestó Aoi.  
- Sí, demasiado –habló Nitta a punto de estallar en risas.

Ellos se acercaron y ellas les pasaron su brazo por la cintura de su pareja. Estaba claro que enfadadas no estaban.

En eso, Yoshiko recordó y presentó a Álex a los chicos, como minutos atrás lo había hecho con sus amigas.

Parecía que nada más verse, Álex y Shun sintieron algo el uno por el otro. Cuando estaba por presentarlos, Nitta dijo:

- ¡Hola Alexandra! Cuánto tiempo sin verte –le sonrió dejando mostrar su colmillito.  
- Aaah, el señorito vampirín –recordó ella el apodo, el cual hizo que el chico se sonrojase.  
- ¿Señorito vampirín? –preguntaron todos los allí presentes.  
- Jajaja, sí, así lo llamábamos cuando de niños estábamos en la misma clase –añoró la chica dulcemente.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas mientras el pobre Nitta se ponía de todos los colores.

- Entonces –interrumpió Tsubasa las risas - os conocéis.  
- Sí, hace bastantes años, pero hacía ya tiempo que no nos veíamos –por fin pudo articular palabra el joven del apodo.  
- Y fuisteis novios –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, de Ishizaki.  
- ¿Novios? –Nitta volvió a ruborizarse. - No, porque esta muchachita no quiso.  
- ¿Hablas de mí? Pues déjame decirte que…

En ese momento se vio interrumpida por los fuegos artificiales. Al final se quedaron con ganas de saber qué iba a contarles Álex, pero se quedaron extasiados al ver los hermosos fuegos de artificio en el cielo. Las parejitas se rodearon con sus brazos y sentirse más a gusto en aquella noche estrellada decorada con vivos colores.

En cuanto a Álex y Shun, sin darse cuenta, estaban agarraditos de la mano.

Y es que el amor se respiraba en cada partícula de aire que inhalaban. Las bodas, normalmente eran escenarios llenas de amor, o eso se hacía percibir. Pero ellos se amaban todos los días del año, sin excepción; y eso era lo que los hacían especiales.

_**. . .FIN. . .**_  
_**¿FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN?**_  
**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, aún falta el epílogo que aún no lo empecé y no sé para cuando estará jajajaja.**

* * *

**… NOTAS DE AUTORA …**

_Jajajaja, sé que esperabais otra cosa para este capi, peroooooo, esa otra cosa estará en el epílogo ahahaha ^^__El nombre de la hija de Sanae y Tsubasa: Nataly, me lo inventé yo xD Por lo demás, creo que no me dejo nada en el tintero xD_


End file.
